Wicked Fairy Tales
by SingingHedgehog
Summary: My twisted Fan Fiction mind has come up with a new way to torture the peoples of Wicked! I'm putting them in classic fairy tales! I got the idea from watching Hello Kitty... :D
1. Rumpelstiltskin

**A/N: **K. So, I'm starting a series! Wicked: Fairy Tales. I'll be using characters from Wicked and putting them in Fairy tales! This should be interesting at least...ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Rumpelstiltskin <strong>

Once upon a time, there lived a miller named Oscar Diggs, who was poor but had a beautiful daughter named Elphaba.

"WHAT!" Elphaba yelled at the narrator

"This is the story. Just go with it!" replied the narrator

**ANYWAY. **Now it happened that he had to go and speak to the king, and in order to make himself appear important he said to him, "I have a daughter who can spin straw into gold."

"Lying, as usual." said Elphaba under her breath.

The king said to the miller, "That is something which pleases me well, if your daughter is as clever as you say, bring her tomorrow to my palace, and I will put her to the test."

And when the girl was brought to him he took her into a room which was quite full of straw, gave her a spinning-wheel and a reel, and said, "Now go to work, and if by tomorrow morning early you have not spun this straw into gold during the night, you must die."

"DIE!" shrieked Elphaba "You never said anything about dying! Narrator, are you sure this is the story you want to tell?"

"Yes. Now shut up and let me finish!"

Thereupon he locked up the room, and left her alone. So there sat Elphaba, and for the life of her could not tell what to do, she had no idea how straw could be spun into gold, and she grew more and more frightened, until at last she began to weep.

"WEEP! What kind of story _IS_ this anyway?"

AHEM. But all at once the door opened, and in came a little man, and said, "Good evening, mistress miller, why are you crying?"

"Boq?" Elphaba said

"Yeah..." he replied sheepishly "But, why are you crying...You're not crying..."

"No I'm not."

"STICK TO THE STORY PEOPLE PUH-LEASE!" The Narrator yelled at the two.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Elphaba said "Uh, ALAS! I have to spin straw into gold, and I do not know how to do it."

"What will you give me," asked Boq, "if I do it for you?"

"My necklace" Elphaba replied

"That's _it_?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm supposed to be _poor_ remember?"

"Oh."

The munchkin took the necklace, seated himself in front of the wheel, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three turns, and the reel was full, then he put another on, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three times round, and the second was full too. And so it went on until the morning, when all the straw was spun, and all the reels were full of gold.

"Sweet."

By daybreak the king was already there, and when he saw the gold he was astonished and delighted, but his heart became only more greedy. He had the miller's daughter taken into another room full of straw, which was much larger, and commanded her to spin that also in one night if she valued her life. The girl knew not how to help herself, and was crying...

"Crying? Again? Seriously?"

...when the door opened again, and the little man appeared, and said,

"What will you give me if I spin that straw into gold for you?"

"The ring on my finger." replied Elphaba

The little man took the ring, again began to turn the wheel, and by morning had spun all the straw into glittering gold.

The king rejoiced beyond measure at the sight, but still he had not gold enough, and he had the miller's daughter taken into a still larger room full of straw, and said,

"You must spin this, too, in the course of this night, but if you succeed, you shall be my wife."

Even if she be a miller's daughter, he thought, I could not find a richer wife in the whole world.

When the girl was alone the munchkin came again for the third time, and said,

"What will you give me if I spin the straw for you this time also?"

"I have nothing left that I could give," answered the girl.

"Then promise me, if you should become queen, to give me your first child."

"WHAT!"

"Your...first born chil...wait, WHAT?" Boq looked up questioningly at the Narrator

"Sorry Boq. I really am, but that's what the story says..."

Who knows whether that will ever happen, thought the miller's daughter, and, not knowing how else to help herself in this strait, she promised the munchkin what he wanted, and for that he once more spun the straw into gold.

And when the king came in the morning, and found all as he had wished, he took her in marriage, and the pretty miller's daughter became a queen.

A year after, she brought a beautiful child into the world, and she never gave a thought to the munchkin. But suddenly he came into her room, and said,

"Now give me what you promised."

"HOW'D YOU GET IN MY ROOM?"

"I don't know..."

The queen was horror-struck, and offered the munchkin all the riches of the kingdom if he would leave her the child. But the munchkin said,

"No, something alive is dearer to me than all the treasures in the world."

"That makes sense..."

Then the queen began to lament and cry...

"What's with the crying? I'm starting to feel like that farm-girl-brat..."

...so that the munchkin pitied her.

"I will give you three days, time," said he, "if by that time you find out my name, then shall you keep your child."

"it's Boq..."

"No, not in this story it isn't..."

"Oh yeah..."

So the queen thought the whole night of all the names that she had ever heard, and she sent a messenger over the country to inquire, far and wide, for any other names that there might be. When the munchkin came the next day, she began with Caspar, Melchior, Balthazar, and said all the names she knew, one after another, but to every one the little man said,

"That is not my name."

On the second day she had inquiries made in the neighborhood as to the names of the people there, and she repeated to the munchkin the most uncommon and curious. Perhaps your name is Shortribs, or Sheepshanks, or Laceleg, but he always answered...

"Sheepshanks? Shortribs? I'm not food!" Boq said, obviously offended

"Please stick to the story dearest" the Narrator said sternly

"Oh. That is not my name."

On the third day the messenger...

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked the messenger

"Fae!" he replied with a smile

"Story?" Reminded the Narrator

"Right. Sorry."

..came back again, and said,

"I have not been able to find a single new name, but as I came to a high mountain at the end of the forest, where the fox and the hare bid each other good night, there I saw a little house, and before the house a fire was burning, and round about the fire quite a ridiculous little man was jumping, he hopped upon one leg, and shouted -

'Today I bake, to-morrow brew,

the next I'll have the young queen's child.

Ha, glad am I that no one knew

that Rumpelstiltskin I am styled.'

and he looked like Biq!"

"BOQ."

"Right."

You may imagine how glad the queen was when she heard the name. And when soon afterwards the little man came in, and asked, "Now, mistress queen, what is my name?"

At first she said, "Is your name Conrad?"

"No."

"Is your name Harry?"

"No."

"Perhaps your name is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"The devil has told you that! The devil has told you that," cried the little man,

"No, it was Fiyero."

"Same thing..." he muttered.

and in his anger he plunged his right foot so deep into the earth that his whole leg went in, and then in rage he pulled at his left leg so hard with both hands that he tore himself in two.

"WHAT?" Boq screamed

"I'm really, truly, sorry Boq! It's the story, not me!"

"Right..."

* * *

><p>Well! That's the first story! Unfortunate ending for poor Boq though... I really AM sorry! What next? Please tell me what Fairy Tale I should do next!<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boq, Elphie, Fiyero, or** **the Brother's Grimm fairy tale... :(**

Me: B-O-Q...B-B-Q... *giggles*

Boq: That really isn't funny...


	2. Glinda and The Three Bears

**A/N: Mkay. So here's the next story! And since there has been much rumor and speculation, innuendo...outuendo, about the identity of the king was in Rumpelstiltskin, allow me set the recored straight. I've decided that Fiyero has doubled as the king and messenger. Does that work? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time in a Gillikin forest, close to a village, stood the cottage where the Teddy Bear family lived. They were not really proper Teddy Bears, for Father Bear-Fiyero was very big, Mother Bear-Elphaba was middling in size, and only Baby Bear-Nessarose could be described as a Teddy Bear.<em>

"Why do _I_ have to be the baby?" Nessarose whined

"Because I say so." Answered the Narrator

_Each bear had its own size of bed. Father Bear's was large and nice and comfy. Mother Bear's bed was middling in size, while Baby Bear had a fine little cherry wood bed that Father Bear had ordered from a couple of Beaver friends._

_Beside the fireplace, around which the family sat in the evenings, stood a large carved chair for the head of the house, a delightful blue velvet armchair for Mother Bear, and a very little chair for Baby Bear._

_Neatly laid out on the kitchen table stood three china bowls. A large one for Father Bear, a smaller one for Mother Bear, and a little bowl for Baby Bear._

_The neighbors were all very respectful to Father Bear and people raised their hats when he went by. Father Bear liked that and he always politely replied to their greetings. Mother Bear had lots of friends. She visited them in the afternoons to exchange good advice and recipes for jam and bottled fruit. Baby Bear, however, had hardly any friends. This was partly because she was rather a bully and liked to win games and arguments..._

"WHAT!" Shrieked Nessa "I AM NOT!"

"Well, Baby Bear is and that's who you are in this story so deal with it!"

_..She was a pest too and always getting into mischief..._

At this Nessa started crying and Elphaba rushed to her side

"What is it?" Elphaba asked her sister "The narrator cast me as a bully and a PEST!" she said between tears "And I am neither!"

Elphaba fondly patted her head "Well, in Sabrina's last story I was the Wizard-Gizzard's daughter and cried at the drop of a hat!"

Nessa stopped crying "Well, I guess this isn't _as_ bad..."

"I hate to interrupt this, but we really need to get back to the story..." The Narrator broke in "And Nessa, I'm very sorry."

"Are you alright now?" Elphaba asked her sister who nodded

_Not far away, lived a fair-haired little girl named Glinda who had a similar nature to Baby Bear, only she was haughty and stuck-up as well..._

"HEY! I'm not haughty and stuck-up anymore!" Yelled Glinda to the Narrator

"Yes I know. You know I probably should read through the stories before casting you guys..."

_...and though Baby Bear often asked her to come and play at his house, she always said no..._

"Now that's just downright RUDE! I would never _dream_ of saying 'no' to dear Nessa"

"YES I KNOW! I'M SORRY OKAY? NOW CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE?" Yelled the Narrator

_...One day, Mother Bear made a nice pudding. It was a new recipe, with blueberries and other crushed berries. Her friends told her it was delicious. When it was ready, she said to the family:_

_"It has to be left to cool now, otherwise it won't taste nice. That will take at least an hour. Why don't we go and visit the Beavers' new baby? Mummy Beaver will be pleased to see us." Father Bear and Baby Bear would much rather have tucked into the pudding, warm or not, but they liked the thought of visiting the new baby._

_'We must wear our best clothes, even for such a short visit. Everyone at the Beavers' will be very busy now, and we must not stay too long!" And so they set off along the pathway towards the river bank. A short time later, Glinda, passed by the Bears' house as she picked flowers._

_"Oh, what an ugly house the Bears have!" said Glinda to herself as she went down the hill. "I'm going to peep inside! It won't be beautiful like my house, but I'm dying to see where Baby Bear lives.' Knock! Knock! The little girl tapped on the door. Knock! Knock! Not a sound..._

_"Surely someone will hear me knocking," Glinda said herself, impatiently. "Anyone at home?" she called, peering round the door. Then she went into the empty house and started to explore the kitchen._

_"A pudding!" she cried, dipping her finger into the pudding Mother Bear had left to cool. "Quite nice!" she murmured, spooning it from Baby Bear's bowl. In a twinkling, the bowl lay empty on a messy table. With a full tummy, Glinda went on exploring..._

"Oh! You wretched thing, you Narrator!" She muttered

_"Now then, this must be Father Bear's chair, this will be Mother Bear's, and this one must belong to my friend, Baby Bear. I'll just sit on it a while!" With these words, Glinda sat herself down onto the little chair which, quite unused to such a sudden weight, promptly broke a leg. Glinda crashed to the floor, but not in the least dismayed by the damage she had done, she went upstairs._

Glinda felt bad at once, and was still mad at the Narrator for casting her as a rude, bratty little child "I suppose you'll have me kill Elphie now..." she said under her breath

_There was no mistaking which was Baby Bear's bed, for on it was carved 'Baby Bear-Nessa'_

_"Mm! Quite comfy!" she said, I bouncing on it. "Not as nice as mine, but nearly! Then she yawned. I think I'll lie down, only for a minute just to try the bed." And in next to no time, Glinda lay fast asleep in Baby Bear's bed..._

"Wow...awkward..."

_In the meantime, the Bears were on their way home._

_"Wasn't the new Beaver baby ever so small?" said Baby Bear to his mother. Was I as tiny as that when I was born?"_

_"Not quite, but almost," came the reply, with a fond caress. From a distance, Father Bear noticed the door was ajar._

_"Hurry!" he cried. "Someone is in our house . . ." Was Father Bear hungry or did a thought strike him? Anyway, he dashed into the kitchen. "I knew it! Somebody has gobbled up the pudding." And he pouted for several minutes at the loss of his pudding._

_"Someone has been jumping up and down on my armchair!" complained Mother Bear, she looked directly at Fiyero who was nearly mourning for the pudding_

"Hey, it wasn't even me this time! I wasn't here!"

_"and somebody's broken my chair!" wailed Baby Bear "how rude!"_

_Where could the culprit be? They all ran upstairs and tiptoed in amazement over to Baby Bear's bed. In it lay Glinda, sound asleep._ Nessa blushed "this is awkward..."

_"Who's that? Where am I?" shrieked the little girl, waking with a start. Taking fright at the scowling faces bending over her, she clutched the bedclothes up to her chin. Then she jumped out of bed and fled down the stairs._

_"Get away! Away from that house!" she told herself as she ran, forgetful of all the trouble she had so unkindly caused. But Baby Bear called from the door, waving his arm:_

_"Don't run away! Come back! I forgive you, come and play with me!"_

_And this is how it all ended. From that day onwards, haughty rude Glinda became a pleasant little girl. She made friends with Baby Bear and often went to his house. She invited him to her house too, and they remained good friends, always._

"YAY! Happy ending involving me not being bratty!" Glinda exclaimed

"Fae, be a dear and make some more pudding will you?" Fiyero pleaded

"First off, I'm never a 'dear' but yes, I'll make some more pudding."

"WOO-HOO!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you have it! What next? I really **should** read through the stories before casting though...

Glinda: Fiyero! Have you misplaced your mind?

Fiyero: Mind? What is this..._mind_ you speak of?

Elphaba: *face palms***  
><strong>


	3. Hansel and Gretel

**A/N: Hey look! It's Sabrinaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**Yup! Guess who actually exists! Oh, no need to answer...that was rhetorical. I'm back (finally) with another Wicked Fairy Tale. This time it's Hansel & Gretel.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT! whatever it is.**

**Also, I added in some of my own stuffy in. This isn't the exact original!**

* * *

><p><em>Hard by a great forest dwelt a poor, nameless wood-cutter with his nameless wife and his two children. The boy was called Boq and the girl Galinda.<em>

"Awwww," Galinda whined, "Why do I have to be _his_ sister?"

"Because." the narrator said, annoyed.

"Because why?"

"Because I killed dear Boq last time."

ANYWAY,

_He had little to bite and to break, and once, when great dearth fell on the land, he could no longer procure even daily bread._

_Now when he thought over this by night in his bed, and tossed about in his anxiety. He groaned and said to his wife, "What is to become of us? How are we to feed our poor children..."_

"Why do we have to be poor?" Galinda whimpered

"Because I say so."

"...when we no longer have anything even for ourselves?"

_"I'll tell you what, husband," answered the woman, "early tomorrow morning we will take the children out into the forest to where it is the thickest. There we will light a fire for them, and give each of them one more piece of bread, and then we will go to our work and leave them alone. They will not find the way home again, and we shall be rid of them."_

_"No, wife," said the man, "I will not do that. How can I bear to leave my children alone in the forest? The wild animals would soon come and tear them to pieces."_

_"Oh! you fool, that's the point!" said she, "for if we don't surely we must all four die of hunger, you may as well plane the planks for our coffins," and she left him no peace until he consented._

_"But I feel very sorry for the poor children, all the same," said the man._

_The two children had also not been able to sleep for hunger, and had heard what their step-mother had said to their father. Galinda wept bitter tears, and said to Boq, "Now all is over with us. And we will have to die and be poor...forever!" she sobbed_

_"Be quiet, Miss Galinda," said Boq, "do not distress yourself, I will soon find a way to help us." And when the old folks had fallen asleep, he got up, put on his little coat, opened the door below, and crept outside._

_The moon shone brightly, and the white pebbles which lay in front of the house glittered like real silver pennies. Boq stooped and stuffed the little pocket of his coat with as many as he could get in. Then he went back and said to Galinda, "Be comforted, dear little sister, and sleep in peace, Oz will not forsake us," and he lay down again in his bed._

"Thank you!" He whispered contentedly to the narrator.

_When day dawned, but before the sun had risen, the woman came and awoke the two children, saying, "Get up, you sluggards. We are going into the forest to fetch wood." She gave each a little piece of bread, and said, "There is something for your dinner, but do not eat it up before then, for you will get nothing else."_

_Galinda took the bread under her apron, as Boq had the pebbles in his pocket. Then they all set out together on the way to the forest._

_When they had walked a short time, Boq stood still and peeped back at the house, and did so again and again. His father said, "Boq, what are you looking at there and staying behind for? Pay attention, and do not forget how to use your legs, because that would be very awkward."_

_"Ah, father," said Boq, "I am looking at my little white cat, which is sitting up on the roof, and wants to say good-bye to me."_

"Goodbye cat!" Galinda waved to the roof.

_The wife said, "Fool, that is not your little cat, that is the morning sun which is shining on the chimneys."_

"Oh, pooh. I like cats." Galinda pouted

_Boq, however, had not been looking back at the cat, but had been constantly throwing one of the white pebble-stones out of his pocket on the road._

_When they had reached the middle of the forest, the father said, "Now, children, pile up some wood, and I will light a fire that you may not be cold."_

_Boq and Galinda gathered brushwood together, as high as a little hill. The brushwood was lighted, and when the flames were burning very high, the woman said, "Now, children, lay yourselves down by the fire and rest, we will go into the forest and cut some wood. When we have done, we will come back and fetch you away."_

_Boq and Galinda sat by the fire, and when noon came, each ate a little piece of bread, and as they heard the strokes of the wood-axe they believed that their father was near. It was not the axe, however, but a branch which he had fastened to a withered tree which the wind was blowing backwards and forwards. And as they had been sitting such a long time, their eyes closed with fatigue, and they fell fast asleep._

_When at last they awoke, it was already dark night. Galinda began to cry and said, "How are we to get out of the forest now?"_

_But Boq comforted her and said, "Just wait a little, until the moon has risen, and then we will soon find the way." And when the full moon had risen, Boq took his little sister by the hand, and followed the pebbles which shone like newly-coined silver pieces, and showed them the way._

"Thank you!" Boq whispered again to the narrator

"Who are talking to?" Galinda whispered

"No one." Boq whispered back

"Why are we whispering?"

"uh..."

_They walked the whole night long, and by break of day came once more to their father's house. They knocked at the door, and when the woman opened it and saw that it was Boq and Galinda, she said, "You naughty children! why did you come bac- ...er why have you slept so long in the forest? We thought you were never coming back at all."_

_The father, however, rejoiced, for it had cut him to the heart to leave them behind alone._

_Not long afterwards, there was once more great dearth throughout the land, and the children heard their mother saying at night to their father:_

_"Everything is eaten again, we have one half loaf left, and that is the end. The children must go, we will take them farther into the wood, so that they will not find their way out again. There is no other means of saving ourselves."_

_The man's heart was heavy, and he thought, "It would be better for you to share the last mouthful with your children." The woman, however, would listen to nothing that he had to say, but scolded and reproached him. He who says a must say, likewise, and as he had yielded the first time, he had to do so a second time also._

_The children, however, were still awake and had heard the conversation. When the old folks were asleep, Boq again got up, and wanted to go out and pick up pebbles as he had done before, but the woman had locked the door, and Boq could not get out. Nevertheless he comforted his little sister, and said, "Do not cry, Galinda, go to sleep quietly, the good Oz will help us."_

_Early in the morning came the woman, and took the children out of their beds. Their piece of bread was given to them, but it was still smaller than the time before. On the way into the forest Boq crumbled his in his pocket, and often stood still and threw a morsel on the ground._

_"Boq, why do you stop and look round?" Said the father. "Go on."_

_"I am looking back at my little pigeon which is sitting on the roof, and wants to say good-bye to me," answered Boq._

"Goodbye pigeon!" Galinda waved at the roof again

_"Fool." Said the woman, "That is not your little pigeon, that is the morning sun that is shining on the chimney."_

"Don't we have any pets?" Galinda sobbed

_Boq, however, little by little, threw all the crumbs on the path. The woman led the children still deeper into the forest, where they had never in their lives been before._

_Then a great fire was again made, and the mother said, "Just sit there, you children, and when you are tired you may sleep a little. We are going into the forest to cut wood, and in the evening when we are done, we will come and fetch you away."_

_When it was noon, Galinda shared her a tiny piece of bread with Boq, who had scattered his by the way._

"Wow, thanks" Boq said sarcastically

"Well, I'm hungry!"

_Then they fell asleep and evening passed, but no one came to the poor children._

_They did not awake until it was dark night, and Boq comforted his little sister and said, "Just wait, Galinda, until the moon rises, and then we shall see the crumbs of bread which I have strewn about, they will show us our way home again."_

_When the moon came they set out, but they found no crumbs, for the many thousands of birds which fly about in the woods and fields had picked them all up. Boq said to Galinda, "We shall soon find the way."_

_But they did not find it. They walked the whole night and all the next day too from morning till evening, but they did not get out of the forest, and were very hungry, for they had nothing to eat but two or three berries, which grew on the ground._

"Bo-o-o-q-q!" Galinda whined, "I'm sooo hungry! I'm gonna die!"

"No, you're not going to die."

"Yes I am!" she sobbed

"How do you know?"

"I just do! I wish Elphie was here! She would be able to magick up something to eat! And my legs hurt! can't we stop?"

"Fine."

_And as they were so weary that their legs would carry them no longer, they lay down beneath a tree and fell asleep._

_It was now three mornings since they had left their father's house. They began to walk again, but they always came deeper into the forest, and if help did not come soon, they must die of hunger and weariness..._

"SEE!" Galinda shrieked "I told you we were gonna die!"

"You're not helping..."

_When it was mid-day, they saw a beautiful snow-white bird sitting on a bough, which sang so delightfully that they stood still and listened to it. And when its song was over, it spread its wings and flew away before them, and they followed it until they reached a little house, on the roof of which it alighted. And when they approached the little house they saw that it was built of bread and covered with cakes, but that the windows were of clear sugar._

_"We will set to work on that," said Boq, "and have a good meal. I will eat a bit of the roof, and you Galinda, can eat some of the window, it will taste sweet."_

_Boq reached up above, and broke off a little of the roof to try how it tasted, and Galinda leant against the window and nibbled at the panes. Then a soft voice cried from the parlor -_

_"Nibble, nibble, gnaw who is nibbling at my little house?"_

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered

_The children a/nswered -"The wind, the wind, the heaven-born wind,"_

_and went on eating without disturbing themselves. Boq, who liked the taste of the roof, tore down a great piece of it, and Galinda pushed out the whole of one round window-pane, sat down, and enjoyed herself with it._

_Suddenly the door opened, and a green woman as old as the hills, who supported herself on crutches, came creeping out. Boq and Galinda were so terribly frightened that they let fall what they had in their hands._

"ELPHIE!" They both shouted at once

"What happened to you!" Galinda said, still having candy in her mouth

"Ew, Glin, shut your mouth while you're eating please"

_The old woman, however, nodded her head, and said, "Oh, you dear children, who has brought you here? Do come in, and stay with me. No harm shall happen to you."_

_She took them both by the hand, and led them into her little house. Then good food was set before them, milk and pancakes, with sugar, apples, and nuts. Afterwards two pretty little beds were covered with clean white linen, and Boq and Galinda lay down in them, and thought they were in heaven._

_The old woman had only pretended to be so kind. She was in reality a wicked witch..._

"Yes! Finally!" Elphaba exclaimed

_...who lay in wait for children, and had only built the little house of bread in order to entice them there. When a child fell into her power, she killed it, cooked and ate it, and that was a feast day with her._

"W-wait! I'm going to _eat_ them? Sabrina, what on earth...?" the Witch stared up at the narrator

"Uhhh, oops...Darn it, I **REALLY** need to start reading through these! Sorry Elphie, we'll work something out!"

_Witches have red eyes, and cannot see far, but they have a keen scent like the beasts, and are aware when human beings draw near. When Boq and Galinda came into her neighborhood, she laughed with malice, and said mockingly, "I have them, they shall not escape me again."_

_Early in the morning before the children were awake, she was already up, and when she saw both of them sleeping and looking so pretty, with their plump and rosy cheeks, she muttered to herself, that will be a dainty mouthful._

_Then she seized Boq with her shrivelled hand, carried him into a little stable, and locked him in behind a grated door. Scream as he might, it would not help him._

"Boq, you scream like a girl."

"Well, I can't help it, you're going to eat me!"

_Then she went to Galinda, shook her till she awoke, and cried, "Get up, lazy thing, fetch some water, and cook something good for your brother, he is in the stable outside, and is to be made fat. When he is fat, I will eat him."_

_Galinda began to weep bitterly, but it was all in vain, for she was forced to do what the wicked witch commanded. And now the best food was cooked for poor Boq, but Galinda got nothing but crab-shells. Every morning the woman crept to the little stable, and cried, "Boq, stretch out your finger that I may feel if you will soon be fat."_

_Boq, however, stretched out a little bone to her, and the old woman, who had dim eyes, could not see it, and thought it was Boq's finger, and was astonished that there was no way of fattening him._

_When four weeks had gone by, and Boq still remained thin, she was seized with impatience and would not wait any longer._

_"Now, then, Galinda," she cried to the girl, "stir yourself, and bring some water. Let Boq be fat or lean, to-morrow I will kill him, and cook him."_

"NO!" I won't do it!" Elphaba protested. "I don't want to hurt _monkeys_, much less friends!"

"I'm so sorry Elphie!"

_Ah, how the poor little sister did lament when she had to fetch the water, and how her tears did flow down her cheeks. "Dear Oz, do help us," she cried. "If the wild beasts in the forest had but devoured us, we should at any rate have died together."_

_"Just keep your noise to yourself," said the old woman, "it won't help you at all, and neither will Oz. Jeez."_

_Early in the morning, Galinda had to go out and hang up the cauldron with the water, and light the fire._

_"We will bake first," said the old woman, "I have already heated the oven, and kneaded the dough." She pushed poor Galinda out to the oven, from which flames of fire were already darting. "Creep in," said the witch, "and see if it properly heated, so that we can put the bread in." And once Galinda was inside, she intended to shut the oven and let her bake in it, and then she would eat her, too._

"NO! I can't do this!" Elphaba sounded near tears

"Just be patient."

_But Galinda saw what she had in mind, and said, "I do not know how I am to do it. How do I get in?"_

_"Silly Goose," said the old woman, "the door is big enough. Just look, I can get in myself." And she crept up and thrust her head into the oven._

_Then Galinda gave her a push that drove her far into it, and shut the iron door, and fastened the bolt. Oh. Then she began to howl quite horribly, but Galinda ran away, and the Ozless witch was miserably burnt to death._

"Elphie!" Galinda cried

_...Galinda, however, ran like lightning to Boq, opened his little stable, and cried, "Boq, we are saved. The old witch is dead."_

"Which old witch?"

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

_Then Boq sprang like a bird from its cage when the door is opened. How he did rejoice and embrace each other..._

"That doesn't make sense..." Galinda said still shaky

"Well-p" the Narrator explained "Boq is rejoicing, but you're still sad. Right?"

the blonde nodded

_...and dance about and kiss each other..._

"This is my favorite story." Boq said to nobody in particular

"Ew!" Galinda squealed

"Thanks..."

_...And as they had no longer any need to fear her, they went into the witch's house, and in every corner there stood chests full of pearls and jewels._

_"These are far better than pebbles." Said Boq, and thrust into his pockets whatever could be got in._

_And Galinda said, "I, too, will take something home with me," and filled her pinafore full._

_"But now we must be off," said Boq, "that we may get out of the witch's forest."_

_When they had walked for two hours, they came to a great stretch of water._

_"We cannot cross," said Boq, "I see no foot-plank, and no bridge._

_"And there is also no boat," answered Galinda, "but a white Duck is swimming there. If I ask her, she will help us over." Then she cried -_

_"Little Duck, little Duck, dost thou see,_

_Boq and Galinda are waiting for thee._

_There's never a plank, or bridge in sight,_

_take us across on thy back so white."_

"Where did that come from?" Boq asked amazed at what the blonde just uttered

"It's on these cue-cards Elphie gave me." Galinda showed the munchkin a few index cards with writing on them.

"Ah."

_The Duck came to them, and Boq seated himself on its back, and told his sister to sit by him._

_"No," replied Galinda, "that will be too heavy for the little duck. She shall take us across, one after the other."_

_The good little Duck did so, and when they were once safely across and had walked for a short time, the forest seemed to be more and more familiar to them, and at length they saw from afar their father's house. Then they began to run, rushed into the parlor, and threw themselves round their father's neck. The man had not known one happy hour since he had left the children in the forest. The woman, however, was dead. Galinda emptied her pinafore until pearls and precious stones ran about the room, and Boq threw one handful after another out of his pocket to add to them. Then all anxiety was at an end, and they lived together in perfect happiness._

_And as for Elphie you ask? Well, she didn't actually get burned. Turns out that was plan B. if melting didn't work. She now lives happily with Fiyero somewhere unknown._

_My tale is done, there runs a mouse, whosoever catches it, may make himself a big fur cap out of it._

"That was a random ending." Elphaba observed

"Well, so am I."

"True. Very true."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how was that? I think Boq likes me again :3. Just so you know, I changed the ending so I wouldn't kill Elphie... But the whole mouse thing was in the original story. **

**What next?**

* * *

><p><strong>Galinda: It's Glinda now. The GUH is silent.<strong>

**Me: But wouldn't that be just _Linda_?**

**Glinda: You've been thinking again, haven't you!**


	4. Story About Snakes

__**_A/N:_ Sorry It's been sooo long since I uploaded one of these! . This one isn't the best of my work, mainly cuz I'm trying to finish my novel for Camp NaNoWriMo... Anywhoo, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Wicked, or Grimm's Fairy Tales

* * *

><p><em>There was once a little child named Galinda, whose mother gave her every afternoon a small bowl of milk and bread, and the girl seated herself in the yard with it. But when she began to eat, a snake came creeping out of a crevice in the wall, dipped its little head in the dish, and ate with her.<em>

"_Eep!" _Galinda shrieked "A snake! Why is that horrendilble creature eating my snack?"

"Because." The narrator said

"You're mean!"

"I know."

_The child took pleasure in this, _

"No I don't! Liar!"

"Shh."

_and when she was sitting there with her little dish and the snake did not come at once, _

"Yay! No snake!"

_she cried, _

"_Snake, snake, come swiftly hither come, thou tiny thing, thou shalt have thy crumbs of bread, thou shalt refresh thyself with milk._

"Nooo! I don't want the mean snake taking all my food!" The blonde pouted

_Then the snake came in haste, and enjoyed its food. It even showed gratitude, for it brought the child all kinds of pretty things from its hidden treasures, bright stones, pearls, and golden playthings. _

"_Ooh!_ Shiny!"

_The snake, however, drank only the milk, and left the bread-crumbs alone. Then one day the child took its little spoon and struck the snake gently on its head, and said, _

"_eat the bread-crumbs as well, little thing." The mother,named Elphaba, _

"Elphie? You're my mother?"

"Apparently..."

_who was standing in the kitchen, heard the child talking to someone, and when she saw that she was striking a snake with her spoon, ran out with a log of wood, and killed the good little creature._

"I object!" the green girl cried in fury, "I will not kill the poor snake! What if it's a Snake? Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just go around _murdering_ things!"

"Oops, sorry Elphie." The narrator apologized

_From that time forth, a change came over the child. As long as the snake had eaten with her, she had grown tall and strong, but now she lost her pretty rosy cheeks and wasted away. It was not long before the funeral bird began to cry in the night, and the redbreast to collect little branches and leaves for a __funeral wreath__ and soon afterwards the child lay on her bier._

"_No! Galinda!" _ Elphaba sobbed, "You can't be dead!"

"I'm not dead..." Galinda sat up, confused

"Hey! Lay back down and close your eyes!" The narrator shouted at the blonde

"Oh. Sorry."

_An orphan child, named Nessarose was sitting by the town walls spinning, when she saw a snake coming out of a hole low down in the wall. _

"Oh!" Nessa shrieked

"What are you doing to my sister, Sabrina?" Elphaba demanded

"Nothing!"

_Swiftly she spread out beside it one of the blue silk handkerchiefs for which snakes have such a __strong__ liking, and which are the only things they will creep on. As soon as the snake saw it, it went back, then returned, bringing with it a small golden crown, laid it on the handkerchief, and then went away again._

"That was really strange..."

_The girl took up the crown, which glittered and was of delicate golden filagree work. _

"_Ooh! _It's sparkley!"

_It was not long before the snake came back for the second time, but when it did not see the crown any more, it crept up to the wall, and in its grief threw its little head against it as long as it had strength to do so, until at last it lay there dead._

"Nessa! You murdered that snake!" Elphana said, very upset.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to cause a snake scuicide!"

_If the girl had but left the crown where it was, the snake would certainly have brought still more of its treasures out of the hole._

"Shame on you!" Elphaba cried

_The Snake cries, 'huhu, huhu.' _

_Elphaba says, 'come out.'_

_The snake comes out, whereupon Elphaba inquires about her little sister, _

_'Have you not seen little red shoes?'_

_The snake says, 'no, I have not. Have you? Huhu, huhu, huhu.'_


End file.
